The Mystery Behind the Scar
by Sailor Girl3
Summary: When both halves of their lives collide, Susan and Hannah are thrown into the  chaos of their friend's judgement of their heritage, especially when two superpowers combine to sentence their former lives to doom…..
1. The Telling of The Tournament: Part 1

Hello everyone! I couldn't help it, I had to post this on SNAPE'S BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, Snape. I'm serious, today is Severus Snape's birthday, and if you don't believe me, get on JK Rowling's website, , then hit 'enter site'. In the top right corner, they're is a calender thingy, and, if you mouse over it, it says that today is Snape's birthday! Anyway, the next update of this story probably won't be for awhile, since I haven't written anything beside this. Maybe later today... PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S COMPLETELY AUFUL!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy Jackson, I swear, if you don't get outta bed right now, I will personally make sure that you regret it, hero of Olympus or not!" Annabeth shouted from the doorway of my cabin. Since angering that particular daughter of Athena would be catastrophic, I rolled out of bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants (thankfully) and a grey tee, but Annabeth was no where to be found.

Whatever, I thought, headed to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast, knowing I had to make an appearance if I wanted a certain daughter of Athena off my back. Looking back, I really, really, REALLY wish I had stayed in bed, gone back to sleep, not been at the dining pavilion that morning.

* * *

"HEROES!" Chiron pounded a hoof on the marble flooring. "I have been contacted by an old, old pupil of mine, Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, son of Athena. He is headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, aided by his half sister, Minerva McGonagall. You see, wizards do exist."

"Yeah, and I'm a Kindly One!" someone from the Ares cabin yelled.

"It's true!" a girl in Hermes, who I recognized as a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. Sara Bores, or something. Of course she knew.

"Care to elaborate, Susan?" yup. I was that far off.

She nodded. "Apparently, their version of Kronos, Tom Molvado Riddle-"

"or Lord Voldemort." all of our jaws dropped. "What?" Nico asked. "he's evaded death so much, my dad's been having rants about him- on and on about wizards and horcruxes and the Potters."

"Care to elaborate on the Potters?" Chiron asked, his eyes begging- making it obvious that he knew very little about the Potters.

"Uh….Sure? About 13 years ago, Voldy was on a rampage. People would go missing, just like that," he snapped his fingers. "Two demigod wizards, James Potter, son of Zeus, and Lily Evans Potter, daughter of Hecate, had a son about a year old. Voldy tracked them down and killed James and Lily."

"Yet, since his mother died for him, their son, Harry James, by the ancient laws of magic, survived death by the hand of Voldemort- but it probably helped that his immortal grandparents where looking out for him." Susan glared at Nico. "To this day, he has a lightning shaped scar from Zeus' protection, and help with magic from Hecate. But, Chiron, what does this have to do with us?"

"Everything," the centaur replied, "you see, this year, a tournament is taking place, called the Triwizard. One representative per each of the 3 schools- and, this year, 1 camp. Albus has a very foreboding feeling about this year, and wants help keeping an eye on Harry Potter. He contacted Lord Zeus, who supports the idea, but wants a camper to participate in the tournament as a cover, so all of the cabin leaders will be going, including Mr. di Angelo and Miss Bones. Any questions?"

He scanned the hall and, surprise surprise, Annabeth had a question. "When do we leave?"

"Early this afternoon. I suggest you pack and meet at Thalia's tree about ten minutes before 12:30, because that's when your transportation promptly leaves. Don't be late. Conner, Travis, that means you, too."

"Oh yeah!' they high-5ed, then sprinted off to their cabin, hopefully to pack, not to pull one last prank before we leave. The next to go was Thalia, probably to IM Artemis, then Silena. After that, we all just kind of left at the same time.

Susan POV (yes the same Susan Bones from the Harry Potter seris)

"Chiron, after we leave here, where are we going? Straight to Hogwarts, or to buy supplies?" I approached our ancient teacher as I left.

"Neither," was his response. "I take it that you've been attending Hogwarts for a time now, and know that you'll want your usual supplies." I nodded, dumbstruck that he could tell. "We'll be taking a portkey to a place called Hogsmade, where we will receive our supplies from Albus. Then, when the time has come, a chariot ride up to the school for our grand entrance."

"I'm thinking I'll go as a regular student, then just meet you all at the school."

"Perfect. When we tell the students of the gods' existence, we will need a familiar face to tell them. I take it you want to leave camp tonight with Miss Abbott?" I nodded, thankful for my elder's wisdom. "Alright. But still come up this afternoon."

"Okay. See you then!" I can't believe it! If Chiron is correct about the name of the tournament, then I can enter as a demigod, even if I'm 14, something that the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore would never allow. I ran back to my cabin for a Drachma, then to the beach. Knowing my best friend and fellow Hogwarts student, Hannah Abbott, was following me, I didn't try to find her after we where told about the tournament. Collapsing onto the warm sand of the beach, I summoned a rainbow (without using regular magic, of course- even a child of Hecate must obey the Ministry), I spoke, "Oh goddess, accept my offering: Amelia Bones, London, England." Sitting back on my heels, I waited a moment before her face came up, and Hannah plopped down beside me without a word.

"Hello Susan, Hannah, what's up?" my favorite aunt and guardian looked up from the paperwork she was doing at the kitchen table of the apartment we lived in, Ever since my dad was killed by a lone Death Eater just after the end of the last war, I had lived with Aunt Amelia every Christmas break, and even part of the summer- this year, I was supposed to fly back to London late tonight, then we would head to the train station the morning after I got in.

"Chiron told us about the Triwizard Tournament, and wants to send me and the cabin leaders to Hogwarts, so one of us can participate, the rest to watch," I blurted.

She looked a tad concerned. "How does Chiron know about the tournament?"

"Dumbledore," all three of us stated in unison.

"But, the question is, why?"

"Apparently Dumbledore has a foreboding feeling about the tournament."

She nodded. "Be careful. I'll bet most- if not all- of the cabin heads are under 17," we both nodded to that, "then, chances are, they'll lower the age limit they put in place for you guys- thus making you eligible."

"I will. And we're still planning on flying back tonight." they gave me a puzzled look. "I'm going to meet them there."

Aunt Amelia nodded. "Makes sense. See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye!" we chimed as she sliced through the image.

"We should go pack, shouldn't we ?" Hannah sighed, looking out over the sea.

"We should," I agreed. But neither of us moved.

* * *

Who should I make Hannah a daughter of? Note: it must be a male god, since her mother was murdered by a Death Eater in _The Half Blood Prince,_ which I would like to keep, if possible.


	2. The Strange Portkey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Susan Pov

* * *

Eventually, we got up from our spots on the beach (and only partially because the harpies almost ate us…) and went to pack. Somehow (miraculously, actually) I made it to my bunk near the end of the Hermes cabin. There wasn't that much to do, seeing as I've slowly been packing all week. Literally, all I had to do was tuck a half a dozen tee shirts (mostly orange camp shirts) and my armor. Lucky thing, too, since it was 12:15, and Conner and Travis weren't in the cabin, so I knew I would have to find them

"Conner! Travis!" I shouted out the door. "Get over here! You have to pack!" the twins ran out of the woods, the dark, monster-infested woods- By the gods, please don't let them have done what I think they've done.

"Thanks _mom,_" they tried to shove their way past me and into the cabin.

"Oh no you don't," I pushed them back.

"What?" Travis looked downright mad.

"What did you two do this time?"

"I don't know what you mean."

**BOOM**

"TRAVIS AND CONNER STOLL!" a feminine sounding voice screamed from the woods.

"Gotta go," this time, they succeeded in pushing past me and into the cabin, then back out in less than a minute. Soon after they began their sprint to Thalia's tree, a very angry Katie Gardener came out of the woods, covered in a slimy green goop that I don't want to think about where it may have come from.

"Where-" she began, flipping her once auburn hair over her shoulder.

"That way," I interrupted, pointing towards the tree.

"Thanks," she panted, then ran off towards the Demeter Cabin, trying to ring out her hair.

"What idiots," I muttered, scooping up my backpack and following the Stoll brothers up the hill.

"Come on, you're gonna make us late, Bones!" the Stoll brothers exclaimed in unison, smirking all the while.

I smirked right back, "by the way, Katie's gonna kill you two."

"So that's who our victim was!" they laughed as Katie ran up with her backpack and no green goop, the last to arrive.

"Now that everyone is here," Chiron glared at the Stoll brothers, not letting Katie say anything, "we will begin. Susan will be meeting us there, since she already attends Hogwarts and will be going the regular way, right?" I nodded. "Good. Everyone, put a hand to this hat." he drew a tall, black, ratted pointed hat from a saddlebag.

I gasped. "The _Sorting Hat? _Chiron, where'd you get it?"

"Albus sent it. Why? What does it to?"

"I sort the students of Hogwarts." a gruff voice came from the hat, causing everyone but me to jump.

"The hat talks?" Percy already had his sword out.

"Yeah, it does," Hannah ran up to us with her bag.

"So it seems, Seaweed brain," Annabeth sheathed her bronze knife. "What do you sort the students into?"

"One of the 4 houses: Ravenclaw, for the brilliant; Slytherin, for the purebloods; Gryffindor, for the brave; and Hufflepuff, for the rest." it stated.

"At Hogwarts, your house is like your family: you take classes and meals together, hang out in the common room, sleep in dormitories with housemates- even compete against the other houses, in gathering house points or in the school sport, Quidditch," I explained.

"Quidditch?" Clarisse snorted.

"We basically fly around on broomsticks and throw balls into one of three goal posts. I'm sure you'll se it played at Hogwarts," Hannah smiled, probably thinking of the match we won last year, all thanks to the Dementors of Azkaban attacking Harry Potter.

"What are you even doing here, Hannah?" Michel Yew seemed to have guessed the answer, but asked anyway.

"I'm a witch, genius," Hannah rolled her eyes. "Susan and I are leaving for the airport today, headed for England."

Michel opened his mouth to respond, but the portkey began to glow a faint yellowy orange. "Quick! Everyone, you just have to put a finger on it and keep it there!" all of them carried out Chiron's orders.

"See ya there!" I smirked as they suddenly disappeared, probably already in Hogsmade Village, whereas I wouldn't arrive there for another 24 hours.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to Ansa88 and LegolisEragon, both of whom reviewed, and to PotterZombie, who also reviewed, but we did have a deal... Check out their story, Fearless, which is actually written by Ninja. If you need a link or something, she's on my 'favorates' list. WARNING: it's a Zombieland fanfiction, so beware...


	3. The Telling Of The Tournament: Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anythingHannah POV

* * *

Our flight was uneventful, really, and, soon enough, I was meeting Susan at Platform 9 ¾ , then, we where sitting in a compartment with Ernie Macmillam, Justin Finch-Fletchley (who happened to be my ½ brother), Megan Jones, and Zacharias Smith.

"So…. How where your summers?" Susan, Justin, and I all made eye contact at Zacharias' question.

"It was okay. Went to camp, a funeral…. Ya know, the usual." Susan shrugged, thankfully answering. "What about you?"

"I went on a tour of Europe…." I tuned out for the rest of Zacharias' bragging, remembering Lee's funeral. When Justin and I first came to camp, the first camper who was truly kind to us was Lee Fletcher, the cabin head for Apollo- and, as we discovered a week after our arrival, our half brother.

"Hannah?" Justin waved a hand in front of my face. "You-ho? Anyone home?"

"Shut up," I muttered, slapping his hand away. "I was thinking about Lee."

"Fine," he drew back, and I knew he was remembering him, too. "We're almost to Hogwarts," I nodded, then turned to the window and watched as the castle's spires appeared over the horizon.

* * *

Annabeth POV

It was like going around an inhumanly fast merry-go-round, moving all the while. As a small town appeared, behind it a castle, Chiron smiled. "This must be our destination," he yelled over the roaring winds. "Let go!"

"What!" we all shrieked.

"LET GO!" I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall, and let go.

"Oof," I landed with a thump on my back, at the outskirts of the town, and a chorus of 'oof's followed as the others followed in suit.

"You alright?" a woman appeared above me. "The name's Rosmerta. I take it you're here for the tournament?"

* * *

Susan POV

"LUNA!" Hannah ran up and slid onto the bench behind our friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. How are you?" she turned around, and her eyes found mine. "Hello Susan. You doing alright?"

"It's getting better, thanks. And you?" to any passerby, our conversation would sound completely normal, but any demigod would know Hannah was asking about recent monster attacks, and Luna wanted to make it clear that she was sorry about Lee and to make sure I was coping alright. Luna opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall opening the doors to the Great Hall.

"Every bloody year," I heard her mutter as the 1st years shrank back into their robes and began to follow the transfiguration teacher.

"McGonagall called the last name (Zinke, Annie to Hufflepuff) and Dumbledore stood. After the usual start of term notices, including our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody- a scarred man with a mechanical leg and a limp. "In addition, this year, we will be playing host to a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not already know, the Triwizard tournament is when Europe's three largest wizarding schools come together, each submitting a tribute to compete in three magical tasks. This year, however, a change has been made: a fourth 'school'," I snorted, receiving several glares, but Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled, "will compete. It- the tournament, that is- was established some 700 years ago, as a friendly competition between the three: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, who took it, in turn, to host the tournament every 5 years- that is, until the death toll became so large that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll_?" Hannah paled, looking around for some sort of comfort, yet was only met by Hermione Granger's equally alarmed face.

"For your own safety," Dumbledore roared over the whispering of the students, "Only those over the age of 17 may enter. No exceptions. Now, off to bed."

"That's complete rubbish," I muttered to Hannah and Justin as we shoved our way through the swarms of black-clad students and up the staircase. There will be an exception! There has to be! Otherwise, Camp half blood cannot compete!"

"We'll figure it out when Chiron gets here, Su," Hannah comforted as we entered the common room. "I just hope no one from camp dies. There'll be enough casualties during the war itself."

"What war?" Zacharias sneered, ducking through the hole in the wall.

"There's no war commin anytime soon," Ernie rolled his eyes, dropping his voice. "She's almost as off her rocker as Loony Lovegood, don't you think, Zacharias?"

"Shut your moth about Luna!" Justin and I shouted at the same time.

"Whatever you say, Bones, Finch-Fletchley," Zacharias sneered, then ran up to his dorm, Ernie right on his heels.

"Ignore them," Justin muttered to Hannah and I, then followed the two idiots upstairs.

_Gods, I hope Chiron gets here soon! _I thought, climbing into my bed. _Then people'll appreciate what Luna goes through, and that she's alright. Hopefully….._

Please tell me what you think! Thanks to all of you guys reading this, and reviewing, too! If things go as I want them to, the next chapter should be up sometime between tomorrow afternoon and Wensday- the third (and, thankfully, final) part of the Telling Of The Tournament. 


	4. The Telling of the Tournament: Part 3

Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own, so if there's an idiot out there who thinks that I do... I don't know what to say to you

* * *

Percy POV

"…And now for the wands," a stout man, called Barty Crouch, exclaimed, motioning for us to follow him into another room, filled with thousands of shoe boxes- or wand boxes, I guess. Having recently acquired the books and supplies we would need to take classes with the students of Hogwarts, all we needed where wands. "Remember: the wand chooses the wizard- or witch." Mr. Crouch handed Nico a polished stick from a box, which Nico almost immediately put back.

"This won't be right." he carefully set down the wand. "My father says to suggest an underworld tree's wood (A/N: let's pretend that trees grow there, even if they don't, okay?). 11 inches. Obsidian core (A/N: can the core of a wand be pebbles? Because, in my mind, they can.)."

"Mr. Ollivander, the maker of these wands, seemed to think someone would need it," Crouch nodded, "along with a dozen others." he drew several boxes from a larger box sitting near the back of the large room. "There are several types of core: seaweed-"

"That'd be me." I stepped foreword. Apon Crouch's handing me the wand, a warm glow seemed to emit from it.

"Yes, it seems it would." Crouch frowned, but moved on. "A single owl feather-" Annabeth took the wand, which reacted similarly to mine, just as everyone else's did when they received the custom made wands. "And now," Crouch pulled out the last box. "For Mr. di Angelo, an 11 inches, oak from the underworld, with an obsidian core."

"Perfect," Nico grinned evilly as a ball of black light emerged, with a wind that rustled everything in the room.

24 hours later

Susan POV

"Finally! I know it's only been three days since I last saw them, but it seems much longer, with classes and all." Hannah and I walked out of transfiguration, headed to lunch. "I suppose they're coming today, since classes are over early, don't you?" she asked.

"I suppose," I responded, but something caught my eye- in the sky. "What is that?" I pointed to the flying object.

"It looks to be a…. flying carriage?" was Hannah's response/question. Our eyes met.

"They're coming," I said, and we took off running for the front lawn.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Ya know, I still don't get why we have to wear full armor," Percy muttered, climbing into the chariot he and Nico where to ride up to the castle in.

"Or ride in chariots," Nico added, trying to follow Percy, but with no avail.

"Animals must really hate you, Nico." Thalia laughed as Percy tried to restrain the horses.

"Chiron?" Nico began to complain. "May I please ride Mrs. O'Leary? Please?"

"But then Percy would be alone," Chiron pointed out.

"He could ride with us," I suggested.

"WHAT? NO!" Thalia yelped.

"Perfect. You alright with this, Percy?" Chiron ignored the daughter of Zeus.

"Of course," Percy came and joined Thalia and I as Nico whistled for everyone's favorite hellhound. After a failed attempt to keep her off Percy, who had to go clean up the dog slobber, while Thalia, Chiron, Nico, and I set the chariot upright.

When we finally left, it was then that Percy and Thalia choose to relive their old argument: the last capture the flag game we lost to the Hunters of Artemis. The usual 'don't leave your post'- 'unless you see a golden opportunity' and 'if you hadn't left your post, we would've won!'- but you had too many of them following you!' Last time, Percy ended up electrocuted, and Thalia was drenched, so I figured I needed to stop them. "GUYS!" I yelled, thankfully not spooking the horses. "Cut it out, would ya?" But, they ignored me.

_This is gonna be a long ride, _I thought as the giant wooden gates of the castle appeared.

* * *

Hannah POV

"Where's the fire, Bones?" a familiar voice called from the Great Hall. I spun around, knowing who would be with the owner of that voice.

"Justin," I glared at Zacharias. "They're here."

"Now?" he questioned.

"Yes, now, you dimwit!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. There stood several teachers, trying to keep the students back from the landing carriage, and the docking ship on the Black lake.

"'Scuse us, Professor." I grabbed Susan's arm and shoved my way up to Professor Snape- not my first choice of professor, but he was the closest.

"What do you need, Abbott?" he sneered. "Can't you see that I'm very busy?"

"Sir, we need to meet up with the chariots," Susan spoke up with so much confidence that I would've let her though- however, Severus Snape had other plans.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for lying to me, Bones." he sneered, just as the large wooden doors of the outer wall's gate opened, revealing a gilded chariot and a hellhound, followed by more chariots, each row with two abreast.

"Bones! Abbott! Finch-Fletchley!" Snape bellowed. "Get back here!"

"Sorry Professor!" I yelled, reaching the first chariot and hellhound, hosting a surprised Annabeth and three laughing children of the Big 3.

"Hey Michel," I ran back a chariot and swung myself into a chariot carrying my brother.

"Hey Susan, Justin," he greeted as Justin swung himself in.

"Ha! Look at Snape's face!" Susan whipped her head around from the first chariot. The look on his face was priceless: a mix between 'I just saw a turd' and 'I can't believe they where telling the truth!'

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me they where here! Then I would have gotten out here on time!" Luna pouted as she pulled herself into the chariot to the left of ours, the one containing Clarisse, Katie, and Silena.

"You're not late," Katie hugged her, and Luna hugged her back, but rolled her eyes.

"Sure I'm not."

* * *

I am so so so so so sorry! I know I said that I would update earlier this week, but my internet wasn't working! And, I promise, the chapter after next will be getting on with the story! I did have to divide them somewhere, and had major writer's block on that part, so I couldn't write it! Sorry again, please review, thanks, love you guys,

SailorGirl3


	5. The Telling of the Tournament: Part 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything important

"And, last, but certainly not least, the pupils of Chiron at Camp Half Blood!" Dumbledore waved his hand, and the twin doors swung open, revealing 16 teenagers in bronze armor and carrying weapons: bows and quivers, swords, spears, and knives. There was also a centaur carrying a bow and quiver, and wearing a breastplate. In the first row with him where a pair of boys flanking a girl with a silver circle in her short black hair. Next came three blonde girls, who seemed fairly familiar. Another set of three teens came and went before more familiar faces came up. Two boys and a girl, who where definitely siblings.

"Whatd'ya reckon's so great about 'em?" Ron muttered to Hermione and I.

"No clue," she whispered, "but there are three Hufflepuffs in our year and a Ravenclaw a year below with them."

"The tournament will officially open at the end of the feast," Dumbledore bellowed as the pupils of Chiron moved to our table- with the exception of four of them. One, whose curly long blonde hair hung out below her helmet, joined the Ravenclaws, and the other three, to the Hufflepuff table. "Now, tuck in!"

"Hey," the girl from the first line plopped down next to me, the others following. "Do you know how exhausting it is to wear armor?" she asked no one in particular as she pulled her armor off, revealing an orange tee shirt with the words 'Camp Half Blood' printed in large black letters.

"Ah, yes! Rather uncomfortable, I agree," Nick suddenly grew out of the table. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpingoton at your service, miss."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia, daughter of-" she began, but the shorter of the two boys she walked in with clamped a pale hand over her mouth.

"Too much information, Thals," he said quietly, but it was enough to draw Nick's attention to him.

"NO!" he suddenly screamed, making all but the boy jump. "His son is here! The Ghost King himself! RUN!" We watched as all the ghosts fled the hall, panicked, along with a few students who probably thought Nick meant Voldemort or his son.

"What does he mean?" Ron asked.

"Nico!" a blonde girl scolded, sitting down between Thalia and the other boy from the first line, who had black hair and green eyes, as he moved to the of side of the table. "What happened to 'keeping a semi-low profile'?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's not my fault that they recognize me, Annabeth!" the 'ghost king' defended himself.

"Hello sir!" Peeves plopped down next to Nico, preventing a boy with curly brown hair from stealing his wallet. "How're ya doing?"

"Okay…" his guard was instantly up. "Why aren't you running like all of your friends?"

"Cuz you're awesome! I spent a month in the Underworld, then your dad released me!" Peeves laughed, ruffling Nico's hair.

"Seriously? That was you?"

"Yeah, does ole Hades sill talk about me?" Peeves asked.

"Yup. Whenever he's having a bad day, he'll pace the throne room, muttering 'at least that dang poltergeist isn't here. He's not here. He is not about to throw dung balls at you. Calm down.' And it just goes on and on and on and on-"

"Nico!" his three friends shouted.

"Remember Chiron's one request, Nico?" the boy sighed.

"Guys! Calm down!" Nico rolled his eyes. "And yes, Percy, I do remember!"

"Good," Percy said. "Now, try obeying it."

"Guys," a girl farther down the table asked, "how are we gonna offer some of our food?"

"There's a fireplace over there," Annabeth filled her plate, then picked it up and walked over to the fire, the others close behind. From the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables came the other four, and all sixteen put some of their food into the flames, along with the centaur, from the head table.

"So….Where're you guys live?" I asked as they returned, knowing it would be somewhere in America, since they had an accent.

"I don't exactly have a home, I move around so much," Thalia shrugged.

"Same here," Nico said, his mouth full.

"New York City," Percy took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Ugh! What is this?"

"Pumpkin juice." Hermione frowned. "Don't you guys have it in America?"

"Nope. Anyway, I'm from San Francisco." Annabeth changed the subject, taking a bite of her pork.

"And we live on Long Island, New York state," one of the boys who almost picked Nico's pocket gestured to everyone else.

"What about you guys?" his twin asked.

"London." Ron and Hermione said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Surrey. Sorry about them," I rolled my eyes at my friends.

"Its fine," Percy assured. "Do you know where we're staying?"

"No idea, but they should tell you guys pretty soon, since dessert is about to come out right….now." Ron grabbed a piece of pie.

"Wow. Any idea how they get the food to come through the table?" Annabeth asked, knocking on the oak.

"Magic," I shrugged before Hermione could go through the spiel she would if given the chance, quoting from _Hogwarts, A History._

"A word of caution," Dumbledore stood, yelling over all of our chatting about fifteen minutes. "Anyone who wishes to enter the tournament: do not do so lightly. Once selected, you stand alone, and you cannot reconsider. And now, on that joyous note, time for bed!"

* * *

Happy Super Bowl Sunday to everyone! Go Packers! Sorry to anyone who's a Steelers fan, but I live in Wisconsin, so... it should be revelant who I'm rooting for- but I'm only watching to see the Black Eyed Peas in concert! Please review, thanks to all of you who have, love you guys,

SailorGirl3

PS: -Thanks for pointing that out, as well as your opinion! I must've missid it! Sorry, but I do disagree with your football views.

MOONLIGHT-97- Thanks, I have a whole chapter comming up soon revolving around them...it involves a paintball gun... Why, Nico, why?

Nico: Peeves is awesome! I don't see why Dad kicked him out!

Sailorgirl3: At least agree that the Packers are awesome!

Nico: I'd rather not get into this discussion- for all of the Steelers fans.


	6. Some Get A Shock

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Come along, children," Chiron clopped down as the man with the long beard completed his speech.

"Where're we staying, Chiron?" Nico yawned. Gods, sometimes I forget how young he really is.

"You'll see," our ancient teacher responded, a glint in his eye. "This way," he led us out of the castle and into the night, closely following both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"Didn't the headmaster dude just say not to go in here?" Clarisse asked.

"He did."

"Then why the Hades are we going in here?" Travis asked.

"Because they kindly built some cabins for us to stay in," Chiron entered the depths of the Black Forest, right near a stadium type structure.

"Wow," someone ahead of me muttered, walking into a clearing just inside the dense foliage.

"Boys are in the cabin on the left, girls on the right," Chiron said, trotting up to the other log cabin constructed nearby. "You'll want to get some sleep. You're up at 6 tomorrow morning."

"What for?" Katie asked.

"Come on, Chiron! That's earlier than at Camp!" Travis complained.

"Isn't this supposed to be a vacation type thing?" Conner groaned.

"We have to get a presentation ready for the students- and this is not a vacation!" Chiron ignored the rest of our complaints and headed into one of the cabins.

"Well," I opened the door of the structure on the far right, "that settles that."

* * *

Susan POV

"Bloody hell! Are those real?" Zacharias asked, poking my sword tip. "OH MY GOD, IT WENT THROUGH MY HAND!"

"That's because it's not meant for your kind." I snatched up my blade.

"What 'kind' is it meant for, then?" he demanded.

"Not your kind," Justin sat down beside him and rolled his eyes.

"Wait a sec- you said 'your kind'- like you're not our kind." Megan had always been very observant. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," I began to pick at my pasta. "Don't ask us again."

"Why not?" Zacharias is so dense! And, so, none of us answered him. "Fine, go ahead and shun me. But you'll regret it. I swear, you will."

"Yeah, and ticking me off won't be bad," I muttered. Thankfully, only Hannah heard me and laughed. If Zacharias would've…. Let's just say I wouldn't hear the end of it. Ever.

"Tell Hannah and Justin," Chiron came up behind me and put a note into my hand.

Susan-

Meet us at the Quidditch pitch at six o'clock tomorrow morning.

Come alone, with the exception of Hannah, Justin, and Luna.

"What was that about?" Ernie's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing you need to know about." I passed Chiron's note to Hannah, who scanned it and slipped it under the table to Justin.

* * *

Thanks to Turtle1999! SO MUCH! I did not see that comming. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

Hang in there,

SailorGirl3


	7. The Idiot of Hogwarts

Luna POV

Sneaking out of the castle was probably the easiest part. Not getting caught, however…. Is a totally different story… and if I didn't have to wear armor…. Or go through well patrolled corridors.

"Oi! Student outta bed! Student outta bed!" Filch crackled, his glowing lantern swaying dangerously. "Detention for sure!"

"Sir, I have permission from Chiron. I'm also his pupil, and needs me," I said, trying not to cower.

"Well I don't believe you! To the Headmaster's office, Lovegood!" he seized my arm, his grimy fingernails digging into my sweatshirt.

"I'm not lying, Professor!" I exclaimed not five minutes later.

"I know," my much older half brother sighed. "You may go, Miss Lovegood." He handed me a scrap of parchment. "Would you give this to Chiron for me?"

"Of course, Professor," I relaxed, standing.

"Argulus, sit down," Albus Dumbledore gestured to the chair I had occupied only moments ago.

"Why doesn't Loony get detention?" he resumed his sulking in the straight backed chair as well as he could.

"You're going to tell him, Albus?" a portrait hissed from the wall.

"Oh, where are my manners? Luna, this is Phineas Nigellus, son of Hades. Phineas, this is my half sister, Luna Lovegood."

"A pleasure," I looked up at him.

"Wait- son of Hades? Half sister? DUMBLEDORE!" Filch demanded. "TELL ME EVERYTING!"

"I should head down to the pitch," I mumbled, backing out of the room.

"Of course, Luna. Go on ahead," Dumbledore put his elbows on his mahogany desk. "Now Argulus…."

Glad to be out of there, I ran down the steps and through the castle, only receiving odd looks from the few ghosts out and minor resistance from the heavy oak door and dark mud.

"Come on, Lovegood!" the Stoll brothers called, stopping their sparring as I ran in.

"I'd be sorry that Filch is the Idiot of Hogwarts, but that's out of my control at the moment," I snapped, continuing over to Chiron. "Sorry I'm late. The caretaker, Mr. Filch, stopped me on my way down," I handed him the note, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this."

"Thanks Luna. Why don't you go spar with… Susan?" he scanned the note, frowning slightly.

"Will do," I ran over and attacked the girl, whom I fought for another hour and a half before Chiron called us back.

"Does anyone have any ideas for our presentation?" we gathered in a half circle around him, and I began to take a sip of water. "We where thinking of showing the orientation video-"

"EWW! LUNA!" Katie screamed as I spewed water at the idea.

"Sorry. But do we want them to die of boredom?" I apologized.

"There needs to be action. If there's on thing we wizards like, its violence," Susan added.

"But I liked the video idea," Silena frowned.

"Diddo," Michel said, and Katie and Pollux nodded.

"Luna's right. We need action," Clarisse, surprise surprise, argued.

"We'll have to meet a compromise." Justin frowned, knowing that Silena, Clarisse, and Katie where very stubborn.

"Thanks, captain obvious," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well, the movie's what, five minutes? We can show it, and then show some fighting and justification," Annabeth reasoned.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said from behind me, and we all jumped, drawing our weapons. Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor glared at us from the front of the pack that was their Quidditch team. "We've booked the pitch."

"Well, we'd probably know what you meant if we knew you and why you're here." Nico glared, and I swear I saw Angelina flinch.

"That's the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They've won last year's season, and are nearly undefeated. We've broken that trend." Justin smirked, gesturing to Susan, Hannah, and himself.

"Oh, because we're that much farther behind?" I crossed my arms. "We won the cup three years ago- kicking their butts back to London, we did! And, my favorite part, we gave them their worst beating in three hundred years!"

"Must you talk about our few defeats?" Katie (Bell, not Gardener) tightened her grip on the broom she was holding.

"Yes. Yes we must."

* * *

A/N: Now, before you guys review and say a bunch of nasty things about me bashing Gryffindor like that, keep in mind that I don't actually feel that strongly, but the characters do. I really didn't want to make them out of character. So no bashing of Sailorgirl3! REVIEW! Oh, and guess what? I found two of what look like Snape's potions bottles in a cabinet in my kitchen. My parents must have 'borrowed' them! And, before you type anything, yes, I am insane! But not as insane as my friends!

Thanks for revewing guys! Anyone not on here- revew and you will be:

CheyRainAwesomeness

posiden'sdaughter (x2- Percy may be getting a sister later... but not Hannah... maybe...)

lovetoread1998

(x2-They did awful, didn't they? And thanks, I try rather hard for that.)

Ansa88 (x3-Yeah, I bet it would be a hard secret to keep! And I'm not even sure I want to know...)

Turtle1999 (x2-Again, thanks. I still don't believe people like my writing enough to say that!)

MOONLIGHT-97 (x2 And they won! Look foreword to more of of Peeves and Nico interaction [let's just say... a restraining order has been put in place])

Shark9801 (Yeah, I wondered what responce that would get. It was one of my favorite parts to write.)

PotterZombie (x2-Ninja! You know I didn't mean that! For everyone else reading this, I love Hufflepuffs. Hence why three of the main characters in this story are Hufflepuffs!)

LegolisEragon (I'm not even going to type my response, as I've already voiced it)

* * *

If you're an author who's getting the 'error type 2 error' whenever you try to update, use this. I got it fromI'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly. Thanks!

**And then on one of the forums I found a method to get around the error message.**

**To update your stories and add new chapters:**

**Copy this link into your address bar:**

h t t p : / / l o g i n . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s t o r y / s t o r y _ e d i t _ c o n t e n t . p h p ? s t o r y i d =

Obviously you need to remove the spaces. I needed to add these spaces because otherwise fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the link.

**Copy your story's 'STORY ID', and paste is right after the '='. No spaces.**

**In case you don't know what a story ID is**, in your story, just below the author name, you'll see the following details:

Rated: rating - language - genre - main characters - Reviews: number of reviews - Published: date published - (in)complete - **id:0123456789**

The number is your story ID. So you just copy the number on your story-DON'T COPY 'ID:' TOO!-and then paste it.

**Just press enter! And upload! And spread the word!**

It worked for me, anyway. I'm not sure if it'll work for you. I hope it does.


	8. Katie?

I don't own anything

* * *

Katie Bell POV

Dumbledore had asked everyone to come to the Great Hall, so I was walking in, minding my own business, when a hand curled around my wrist. "Katie Bell?" I turned to see one of the pupils of Chiron staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me, please? We need to talk to you."

"Look, my friends are waiting for me, so I really need to go."

"It's urgent," and off he dragged me.

"What the heck? Get off me!" I tried to shake the kid off, but he had a vice grip.

"Come on, it'll only take a minute!"

* * *

Harry POV

"Have you guys seen Katie?" Alicia Spinnet leaned over and down the table.

"Sorry," I shook my head.

"Hey guys," Katie slid onto the bench, beside Hermione.

"Katie! Where were you?"

"You'll see," she smiled mysteriously.

"Tonight, to the older student's dismay," Professor Dumbledore bellowed, standing, "we will not be drawing names from the triwizard cup. Instead, the Pupils of Chiron and Camp Half Blood have a… presentation… that we would like to show you all. Chiron?"

"Thanks, Albus, for the introduction," the centaur clopped foreword. "We're going to start with a video, so please pay attention. We'll be able to answer all questions at the end. Is it ready, Annabeth?" he looked towards the girl, who was setting up a projector in the center of the hall.

"Whenever you are, Chiron," with that, the lights dimmed, and the film began.

(A/N: I'll spare you guys the details. Basically, the movie drops the bomb about the gods still being alive and thriving.)

"Before anyone says anything," Chiron yelled over our whispering. "We would like to introduce ourselves. Student and teacher demigods, if you would come foreword. First off, I am Chiron, the immortal trainer of Heroes. Let's go in cabin order, everyone."

"Katie?" Alicia and Angelina simultamiously hissed as she got up.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure I fit into cabin 1 and 8, so…. I go with both. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky, lieutenant of the hunt of Artemis, and Hero of Olympus," Thalia stepped foreword, waved, then backed up again.

"What's Olympus?" Ron muttered. As Hermione opened her mouth to respond, the most shocking of all the demigods came foreword.

"Katie Bell, daughter of Zeus and Hero of Olympus."

* * *

A/N: I know that, in the beginning, I made it sound like this was before the Last Olympian, but I changed it to after. And who says that, just because not everyone was mentioned in the battle, Katie can't have the title if she fought, too? Review! And I'll give you all the next chapter on Wednesday! Hopefully, anyway, because I leave on vacation on Thursday and don't get back until May 1. Anyway, REVIEW!


	9. The Rest of The Demigods

Harry POV

Well, that explains why she's such a great flyer.

Looks of shock, still sketched into the entire house's faces, didn't stop the demigods from continuing. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the seas and earth shaker, holder of the sky, bearer of the curse of Achilles, and official savior of Olympus."

"Remind me again- what the heck's Olympus?"

"Shut your mouth, Ron!" Seamus snapped, looking up front. "I actually want to hear this!"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the dead, and hero of Olympus."….. the ghosts' fear is well justified….

"And he's AWWWEEESSSOMMMEE!" Peeves swooped around the hall, yelling until Nico told him to shut up.

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture, and hero of Olympus," a girl with brown hair waved.

"Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter and hero of Olympus." Neville? I guess that explains his herbology skills. **(A/N: Just because not all the demigods who fought were mentioned in, the book doesn't mean that they shouldn't be recognized with a title!)**

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, God of war, hero of Olympus, and the Drakon slayer," a muscular girl tightened her grip on a spear.

"Alastor Moody, son of Ares. I may not have any fancy title, but don't underestimate me," the professor himself stood and growled, headed over to stand with everyone else.

"Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and hero of Olympus."

"Loony? A daughter of the wisdom goddess? Oh, that's rich!" Ron laughed, and Ginny hit him.

"Shut up, you git. She's my friend. And she's not insane!"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, carrier of the sky, hero of Olympus, and official architect of Olympus." Annabeth glared in our direction, having obviously heard Ron's…. comment…. But shot a grateful look to Ginny.

"Minerva McGonagall, daughter of Athena," McGonagall too? Who next?

"Albus Dumbledore, son of Athena." Scratch that. I don't want to know,

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, son of Apollo, god of music, poetry, medicine, and the son, and hero of Olympus." …Okay, now this is just getting creepy.

"Michel Yew, son of Apollo and hero of Olympus," a boy who looks a lot like Justin, now that I think about it, said.

"Hannah Abbott, daughter of Apollo and hero of Olympus.

"Hannah?" Alicia seemed hurt that she didn't tell her.

"Yeah…. Again, I belong in both cabins," Thalia sighed. "Artemis has a hunt of immortal maidens, as she's the goddess of the moon and the hunt, and I'm her lieutenant."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, god of the forges, and Hero of Olympus," man alive, that guy has muscles! **(A/N: I don't care if he and Silena died! They're in here!)**

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and hero of Olympus," an extremely pretty girl stepped foreword.

"Cho Chang, daughter of Aphrodite," now I really do not want to know who didn't tell us about this. Nevertheless, Cho does look really shocked herself… maybe she just found out.

"Fleur Delacour, daughter of Aphrodite and hero of Olympus," that pretty Beauxbatons girl flashed a dazzling smile.

"Travis and Conner Stoll, twin sons of Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves, heroes of Olympus, and ultimate pranksters of Camp Half Blood," both grinned, and I could already see trouble with the Weasley twins in the future.

"Pollux Schmitt, son of Dionysus, god of wine, and hero of Olympus." There's a god of wine?

"Susan Bones, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, and hero of Olympus," a hufflepuff girl whose name I never bothered to learn went up.

"And there's a unique half blood here, but he doesn't know of his parentage," Chiron started towards the Gryffindor table. "Harry, come up here." Whispers immediately filled the hall as I closed the distance between where I sat and the teacher. "Harry's father, James, was a son of Zeus, and his mother, Lily Evans, was a daughter of Hecate. It wasn't just because of Lily's sacrifice that he survived Voldemort- his immortal grandparents saved him."

Are you kidding me?

* * *

A/N: sorry if it seems like I went a little overboard with making people demigods, but nearly everyone has a reason! And I am SO SO SO SO SORRY about the late update. This week has been so hectic, and I didn't have any time to type this out, but I made it an extra long chapter because of that (it's a little more than 3 pages)! Please review! Tell me if you read The Throne of Fire yet! It was awesome if you're only considering reading it!


	10. There's Such a Thing as Stupid Questions

Nico POV

"If you need more proof of the gods' existence, or, just curious, we'll be down in the Quidditch pitch tonight and tomorrow morning, training," Chiron didn't need to yell over the school this time. It was dead silent. "Any questions?" Three hesitant hands raised.

"Zacharias?" Hannah called.

"Why did Susan's sword pass through my hand?" a blonde boy asked from the table that Hannah, Susan, and Justin came from.

"Come on, Susan! We do not attack mortals! You know that!" Thalia punched her shoulder.

"I am very disappointed in you." I shook my head.

"I didn't attack him! He just reached out and _poked it_! It isn't like we all have nice _hidden _weapons like Percy and Thalia."

"Hey! We each have a bow and quiver like that!" Hannah pulled out her amulet and pressed the center, changing it to a full bow and quiver full of arrows. "And don't you have a staff like that?"

"Our weapons are made of celestial bronze," Luna sighed, casting a silencing charm over Susan, Thalia, Hannah, and I. "It's one of the few materials in our world that can hurt or kill monsters, immortals, and demigods alike. Now," she glared at us, "are you four done?" we nodded, and, with a flick of Luna's wand, were free.

"Bushy haired brunette from the group with the lion?" Thalia pointed to Hermione.

"Thalia, that's Hermione Granger, and the house if Gryffindor," Annabeth rubbed her temples at her friend's disregard for names.

"Yeah, Hermione!"

"What do all of your titles mean?" she asked.

"Those of us who fought in the titan Kronos in the last war have the title 'hero of Olympus,'" Annabeth explained. "Because the main battle we fought in was the Battle of Manhattan, were we defended Olympus under Percy's charge. After the battle, the gods called the main leaders of the battle to the throne room.

"Thalia, Percy, Grover Underwood, a satyr friend of ours, and I all got rewards. Thalia's dad promised to help in filling Artemis' hunt, I get to remodel Olympus' buildings, Grover became the Lord of the Wild, and they….. agreed to acknowledge the minor gods and their kids at camp, including Hades, and to claim all demigods by their 13th birthday for Percy," Annabeth hesitated in saying Percy's gift. She must still be shocked that he gave up immortality for her.

"I'm the lieutenant of Artemis' hunt, so that should explain my gift and title," Thalia said, playing with a strand of her hair. She looks so cute doing that… WHAT THE HADES AM I THINKING! SHE'S A HUNTER! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, NICO!

* * *

(More of Nico's ranting on himself follows. So we switch to THALIA'S POV)

"Annabeth and I both carried the sky for awhile, and I swam in the River Styx, so I can't be hurt anywhere but my mortal spot."

"Like this!" I lunged and tried to stab Percy in the chest, but my spear just bounced off. Gods, this floor is hard! I swear, I almost broke my arm when I fell.

"I'll never get used to that," Annabeth sighed. "Thanks again, Nico!"

"Why, you're welcome!" he smirked that adorable smirk….. ADORABLE! BAD THALIA BAD! YOU'RE A HUNTER! YOU THINK OF NICO AS A BROTHER…

* * *

(Aw, Thalia does the same as Nico. So, as a final change, I'm switching to PERCY'S POV)

"That was sarcastic."

"I know."

"Anyways…."I stepped between them. "Clarisse?"

"I'm the slayer of the Drakon, the dragon's older brother."

"AND WE," Travis and Conner yelled, barely letting her finish, "are just such awesome pranksters that we got an award."

"Malfoy?" Luna all but sneered. Wow, she only does that to Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. She must really hate him.

"IF the gods exist," he smirked, "then why do they let awful things happen?"

* * *

A/N: Before anyone types anything, THIS WILL NOT BE A THALICO fic! But I need pairings if I'm going to try with a bit of romance. NOTHING WILL COME OUT OF THIS EXCEPT MAYBE A BIT OF A CRUSH OR SIBLING FEELINGS! Isn't Malfoy an idiot. Wow, I had to do that. And, best part, I don't have finals for another two years! But I won't be updating a ton until June 10, when I get out of school. Anyway, I need you guys to do three favors for me:

review, because I'm going through a bit of a hard time.

tell me what pairings you want

tell me who the champion should be

REVIEW AND TELL ME ANYTHING! PS: Updates may slow a bit because SAILING SEASON'S STARTING! AHHH! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM!

CheyRainAwesomeness: Thanks, I always just imagined them as twins….. Oops….. But, you have to admit, they do act like twins. And, keep in mind, I wrote the first part of this as if it were before The Last Olympian, but changed part way through, and I don't want to take them out and put in other people. I mean, who'd want Drew there? Exactly.

Jessjess98: I'm very insane. And I know that. It's nice to finally know someone who will outwardly admit that they're insane, besides my best friends! AND THANKS SO MUCH! Keep reading this to your friends.

Posiden'sdaughter: I know…. But that makes the story interesting. You'll see. Imagine Rita Sketter finding out.

Ninja: Yes, there will be some awesomeness coming up between the Stoll brothers and the Weasley twins that will make Draco Malfoy go running to his Daddy and everyone else tremble in fear.

xCazx19: Thanks for reviewing. And you don't want to know what Peeves did to Hades. Its so bad that I haven't even come up something awesome enough for him to do. I love Peeves. He's awesome. You'll think the same thing after you read some Nico-Peeves bonding time….. I'm laughing just thinking about my plan.


	11. Malfoy's an Idiot

I don't own anything

Thalia's POV

Immediately all of our faces were filled with rage. Even those who didn't know of their parentage where insulted.

"They don't want to!" Alastor's words were the first shout that anyone could make out. "Detention, Malfoy!"

"Yes! From me as well!" Minerva glared.

"The Fates control mortals' lives!" I shouted, trying to break free from Annabeth, Katie (Gardener), and Pollux's restraint. Around me, I was vaguely aware of Katie (Bell), Justin, Hannah, Susan, Percy, Clarisse, Cho, Neville, Luna, and Harry in the same situation. Wow, that Malfoy guy is an idiot.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would join me in my office, as well as any others who share his opinion, at this time," no one joined him as he strode out of the hall. Albus turned back to us. "Cho, Luna, Fluer, Justin, Hannah, and Susan- feel free to join the other demigods at the Gryfindor table. They'll be able to explain things more."

"We may have to take you up on that, Albus," Fluer said.

"I insist that you do. And don't worry; I'll give Draco Malfoy a beating he'll never forget," his eyes twinkled as he turned and walked out of the hall behind Malfoy.

"Can I help?" Clarisse called. "Beating up an idiot sounds like fun."

"We'll all go and beat the Hades out of him later, Clarisse," I promised.

"So… What now?"

"What do you honestly think we do now, Travis?"

"I think we go prank someone, Conner," the two exchanged maniacal grins

"Close, but no cigar, you two," Katie (Gardener) said, rolling her eyes. "We're going to explain everything to Katie, Harry, and Cho."

"Do we have to?" they whined. "OW!"

"Does that answer your question?

**A/N: A short little filler about what happens to Malfoy. I have no excuses for the long wait. Sorry. I also ****have a new poll up regarding what you prefer: short waits and short chapters (like this) or long waits and long chapters. If you don't want to vote, just review! And check out my one soon to be two or three) shot, James and Scorpious: A Fight in the Making. Definitely the best assignment my school's come up with yet!**

**If you read, then review, so you can be on the list, too!**

**Jessjess98:Thanks. It does rock, doesn't it? And I crack myself up, too. Ever have inside jokes? With yourself? They're the best. And I speak a bit of Spanish! What now? Of course, partial Spanish skills can't beat French... I'll figure out a good comeback eventually!**

**posiden'sdaughter: I came up with the idea for the story around Harry's grandparents being immortal. That's my explination for his survival. I agree, he does get very famous, but I'm not nearly done... I'm evil. I just came up with a major plot twist by typing this and I almost want to tell anyone reading this what it is. But I'm not going to. MENTAL NOTE TIME!**

**CheyRainAwesomeness: Neither do I! I love those stories, too, and maybe... just maybe... If I can, I'll slip a bit of Thalico in.**

**Ansa88**

**PotterZombie**

**lovetoread1998**

**Turtle1999**

**MOONLIGHT-97**

**Shark9801**

**LegolisEragon**

**xCAZx19**


	12. The Champions

**No reviews (besides Ninja…)? I am very disappointed. Be glad that I got really bored and want to write chapter 13 but I need ideas. So REVIEW!**

* * *

**Later That Night**

With the Stoll brothers still trailing far behind them, the demigods head down to the Quidditch Pitch, weapons in hand, to practice. Behind even the Stoll brothers were some curious Beaxbatons, Hogwarts, and all of the Durmstrang students.

"Harry, Katie, Cho- pick your poison. Sword, dagger, spear, or bow 'n arrow? Personally, I like spears.

"Laimer," Conner muttered behind Clarisse's back. Thalia smirked, already knowing what was going to happen, and wandered away.

"What did you call Maimer?" she whirled, her hand tight around the front of his shirt in seconds.

"Nothing. I coughed. Gods, is that a crime?"

"I know I heard you say something!"

"Then maybe you need your hearing checked!"

"Well, boys and girls, it's time for you to see what we can do. Come on, Stoll."

"Ah… no thanks."

"I'm telling you now- it'll be a whole lot more painful if you don't get your butt out her in the next two seconds," Clarisse marched away from the group a bit and waited for Conner to attack. Those closest to him heard the boy whimper, and his brother patted him on the back.

"Don't worry," Travis said, "I'll keep the business running."

"Thanks. I feel so much better," Conner's voice dripped with sarcasm.

To Harry, Cho, and Katie (Bell), the fight seemed too short. Conner was lying facedown in the dirt within seconds.

"And that's why you don't tick off Clarisse," Percy muttered to them. She ignored him.

"How come he can say that sort of thing without a beating?" Conner complained.

"Because he can kick her butt," Thalia called over as she shot an arrow into the bulls-eye of a target she had set up.

"Anyway… Do you guys have any experience with weapons?" said Annabeth, turning to Harry, Katie (Bell), and Cho.

"None."

"Zippo."

"Same. But I used to be my cousin's punching bag."

"So we're starting from square one. Great."

* * *

**The Next Night- Cedric POV ****(Why? It was either him or Krum for reasons you'll know when you finish this chapter.)**

"The Durmstrang Champion- Victor Krum!" cheers erupted as Dumbledore read his name. As Victor walked up, dozens of hands reached out to congratulate the Seeker, and he disappeared through a door behind the professors. "From Hogwarts- Cedric Diggory!" I grinned.

_This can't be happening, _I thought as I strode up to the front of the hall.

"Congratulations," Dumbledore shook my hand as I passed him.

"Did you have any idea about the Greeks?" Victor asked the moment the door closed behind me, closing us off from the rest of the hall.

"No.. Did you?" I sat down across from him, near the fire.

"No. We need to contact the Mother Wolf," he barely said the last word before the door opened and Fleur Delacor walked in.

"Hello." **(French accent? Let's pretend.)**

"Hi," we sat together in silence until the door opened once again to reveal…..

**(A/N: I almost ended the chapter here, but I decided to be nice. Before you read the rest, I literally drew names out of a hat.)**

Thalia Grace.

* * *

**If you read, then review, so you can be on the list, too!**

**Potter Zombie: A little later. Don't worry; Clarisse'll get her fair share of butt kicking.**

**Jessjess98**

**posiden'sdaughter**

**CheyRainAwesomeness**

**Ansa88**

**lovetoread1998**

**Turtle1999**

**MOONLIGHT-97**

**Shark9801**

**LegolisEragon**

**xCAZx19**


	13. The Weighing of the Wands

Thalia POV

"Professor?" a small voice called from the back of the transfiguration class I was in. There was a loud shuffle as everyone turned to see a little second year boy.

"Is it time, Nigel?" she asked, and he nodded in response. "Very well. Ms. Grace, if you'd go with Mr. Conine for the weighing of the wands.

"What the Hades is a weighing of the wands?" I asked as soon as the great door shut behind the small black haired boy and I.

"I'm not sure. Are you really descended from a god?" he egarly asked.

"No. I made it up for the Hades of it," I rolled my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Thalia! Wonderful- I'm sure Harry'll be here in a moment, and then we'll be able to begin!" Mr. Bagman cried when we entered the room that he, Albus, Flur, Cedric, Victor, Mr. Olivander, and Barty Crouch occupied..

"Wait- Harry?" I asked.

"Yes. You didn't know?" Flur looked up from any daughter of Aphrodite's favorite pastime: using an emory board on her nails. "Late last night, the cup spewed his name, too!"

"Well, Styx!"

"I know!"

"What?" asked Cedric. "I'm missing something."

I rolled my eyes. "We were sent here not only to compete, but to keep my nephew safe- something we're failing at if he's entered."

"Well, seeing as we still need to wait for Harry, I'd like to begin interviewing the champions," a woman with a notepad and pen strode out of the shadows. "Individually."

"Of course, Rita!" what is with that man and crying out?

"Alrighty then," she straightened her pink jacket. "Thalia, shall we begin?"

"No, as a matter of fact, we shalln't," I stared her down, and I would've undoubtedly won if my nephew hadn't burst in.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Flur, Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" I pulled them aside. "Don't tell that Rita woman anything about us," I told them in Greek. "I have a bad feeling about her." 

"I thought the gods wanted us to get interviewed for the wizard papers," Flur's reverence was obvious.

"We'll find someone else to write it- Luna's dad is a magazine writer, isn't he?" I spun them around and, putting my face between their ears, whispered, "Trust me with this one."

"Flur, why don't you go first, Ludo Bagman suggested when we returned and received a strange look from Albus.

"Of course," she handed long fingered Olivander her wand, who assessed it as "9 1/2 inches… inflexible… rosewood and veela hair, correct?" I looked to Harry.

"Ladies first," he grinned.

"Hasn't changed a bit since you bought it a month ago, Miss Grace," I nearly hissed at my surname as he spun my wand around in his fingers once, then returned it to me. Olivander quickly critiqued the wands of Cedric and Harry, but lingered on Victor's. "A Gregorovitch?"

"Yes. One of his last."

"Alrighty then. Thalia, ready for another try on that interview?" Rita said the moment Victor was done.

"Nope. Why don't you do Victor or Cedric, because you're not getting interviews out of us," I turned to Albus. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm going back to class."

After I finished writing this today, I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what I was going to say about 9/11, so I decided on what I said for my other fic. This chapter is for all of those effected by terrorism.


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you seen this?" Thalia stormed up to Harry and Fleur, who were sparring.

"Vat?" Fleur, obviously letting Harry win, quickly disarmed him and pinned her sword to his throat.

"Read this," she stuffed the newly printed paper into her hands.

"_The demigods of Camp Half- Blood, including the 'Boy Who Lived', 14 year old Harry Potter, refused to be interviewed._

"'_They're an odd bunch,' says Draco Malfoy, a fourth year Slytherin at Hogwarts. 'I'm not surprised, though, that there are three of them competing.'_

"'_There must be a reason for their refusal,' says Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. 'I believe they're hiding something big.' Krum, 17…"_ Fleur looked up to see the group staring at her. "Zen it transitions into his interview."

"Who the heck wrote that?" Percy snatched the paper from her. "Rita Skeeter- What a crazy-"

"They didn't," Harry said over Percy, "even put in our interview."

"Should've seen that one commin," muttered Katie Bell. The first to get over the shock, she was lined up to shoot an arrow into the target- directly into the bulls eye at fifty feet. "Mr. Lovegood is considered a bit of a crazy," she turned around.

"It's true," Luna sighed. "Almost no one reads _The Quibbler_ anymore."

"The gods are going to be so ticked. And, for once, not at me!" Percy grinned.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger hurried into the Quidditch pitch. "Hagrid needs to talk to you."

* * *

"Follow behind under the cloak, closely now, yeh hear?" Hagrid whispered, looking at Olympe Maxime, who stood a hundred yards away and gaining.

"I won't loose you," Harry promised.

"'Agrid!" she hurried up. "'At is it? It is very late- I 'ould be wiz ze girls…"

"It won't take long- here- let me," Hagrid offered Madame Maxime his arm, which she graciously took. After a few minutes of walking and Maxime's babbling, Harry completely tuned out, only paying attention again when he heard her say, "Ez zat-"

"A dragon? Yeh- brought 'em in special, from Romania, for the first Challenge."

"Ez manufique!"

_Dragons,_ Harry thought. _The first task is when again?_

* * *

"Thalia! Fleur! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry called, walking into the locker room they were assigned to for the time before their demonstration.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Yes, vat is it?"

"Dragons. The first task," their eyes widened in realization.

"Zanks, 'Arry," Fleur shook off the shock and continued to put on her armor.

"You didn't have to do that," Thalia said quietly.

"I know."

"Everyone ready? McGonagall sent me in to get you," Cedric strode in, flashing a smile at Thalia, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Percy put an arm around Annabeth, then headed through the passage to the pitch.

"Cedric," Harry called him back before he could slip out. When he was standing next to him, Harry muttered, "the first task's dragons."

He had a similar reaction to that of the girls. "Thanks mate," Cedric shook Harry's hand.

"Anytime."

* * *

Again, the students of Hogwarts were amazed at the precision of the demigods, from their immaculate armor to their pin straight ranks. First, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Katie Bell- the direct Big Three children, some realized. Next came the familiar faces: Susan, Neville, Harry, and Luna, and Fleur, Justin, Hannah, and Cho. Following closely behind were Clarisse, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, and Michel. In the fifth row Conner, Travis, and Pollux seemed to be annoying the heck out of Katie Gardener, who, arms crossed, was stuck between the twins. Finally, behind all twenty one young demigods, glided the professors Moody, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Sprout.

"What's she doing with them?" muttered Ron to no one in particular.

"I have no idea," whispered Hermione.

"I know," Professor Sprout drew out her wand to create a microphone for herself, "that you may be wondering what I'm doing down here. I was feeling ill the day of the demigods' entrance, so I wasn't there when we were declaring our parentage."

"Oh God," muttered Seamus. "Not another one."

"Pomona Sprout," she proudly declared. "Daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture."

While she hurried to return to her spot behind Pollux.

"We know you know of our parentage," Percy stepped forward, not quite yelling, but still unused to being able to speak so loudly without trying- and with a wand instead of a microphone. "But we'd like to show you some of what it means to be a demigod," Nico stepped forward, and drew his sword.

"Many of you remember how we said that we fought in a war to defend our parents' seats of power. Well, the army we were facing had other demigods who betrayed up…We had to fight and even kill some of them," Nico shook his head. "As a son of Hades, I can hear it when someone dies… it's like your ears popping with the elevation. Anyway, this is the type of fighting we used."

Percy swung, and his cousin ducked, the sword whizzing past. Nico stabbed at Percy, who jumped back to avoid the blade.

"We playing dirty?" asked Nico, bringing his sword over his head and down.

Percy swatted it away. "Sure. Why not?" Nico distracted him with a slash to his right, but then brought his sword butt up and hit Percy in the head. "I'll warn you now, though. It'll probably hurt you more than it will me."

The two were roughly matched well by skill, but Percy had an upper hand: experience. Within minutes, Nico lay flat on his back, breath knocked out of him, with Percy's sword at his throat.

"Parley," Nico said, and, rolling his eyes, Percy helped him up.

"That's basically it- for any normal demigod. Now, if Nico and I were fighting using our demigod powers, then I may not have won."

"I would've summoned an army of the dead- like this," several girls screamed at the sight of the rotting corpses coming out of the ground. "Oh, calm down. They won't hurt you unless I tell them to."

"But I could drench him with water," Percy pushed forward. "Like this," he waved his hand, and Nico was sopping wet.

"IDIOTA! My jacket!" Nico cried.

"And now we add some lightning to this," Thalia rolled her eyes and, as she pointed straight into the sky, the air crackled with electricity. A bolt hit the saturated ground between the two boys, who immediately jumped away.

"I can also dry things out for people like Nico, who have favorite jackets," Percy snickered, but demonstrated.

"We think," Annabeth stepped forward, "that Harry'll be able to do almost everything Thalia can, plus what Susan does."

"I basically have been doing magic no full grown wizard would try since I was little," Susan explained. "We'll catch on quickly to pretty much every spell."

"Slytherin house!" Minerva went into full professor mode. "If I see any talking coming from any of you it'll be detention for all! Shut your yappers!"

"As you could probably guess, children of Demeter are good at things like Herboloby. We're able to control any plant, or help it to quickly grow," Pomona carried on as if McGonagall had never spoken, raising a single finger from pointing at the ground to up along the side of the Pitch, guiding vines.

"Children of Dionysus can do that, but only with grape vines," Pollux added.

"This is bloody impossible," Ron said under his breath- again.

"You don't wan to tick us off," Clarisse called up, as if she had heard him. "Dad doesn't have a very good temper, and neither do we."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Children of Athena are the smart ones around camp. We make the battle plans and draw maps."

"Hermione."

Rolling her eyes, she smacked Ron, hissing, "I know both my parents, you dimbob!"

"Apollo kids are normally involved in the arts and can shoot bows and arrows really well," Justin called, pointing to Hannah, who immediately shot three arrows consecutively into the bulls' eye of the target she was aiming for halfway across the field.

"We also inherited healing powers from our dad," said Michel. "I'm Camp's head healer."

And on it went. Beckendorf told the story of the Fire of London and Thomas Faynor, and how rare it was for any child of Hephasus to have that ability in addition to their metal working talents. Silena and Fleur rambeled about shoes and makeup for awhile, and then it was the Stoll Brothers' turn.

"Whose wand is this?" Travis started out by calling. "You really need to work on keeping better track of it," he threw it back to the owner, a first year Hufflepuff.

"Now, as sons of the god of thieves and pranksters," Conner told them, "you'll want to watch yourself around us. I remember, two years ago-"

"We put chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter Cabin at Easter."

"You should've seen Katie's face when she got back to camp," chortled Beckendorf.

"Oh, and this other time-"

"Weasley, are you taking notes?" McGonagall asked, outraged.

"You never know what you'll need to know, Professor!"

"No more stories of pranks."

"I'll tell you what children of Hermes did in my day," Mad- Eye muttered to the Stoll Brothers, who, grinning ear to ear, high-fived. "Later."

"Hogwarts has a special surprise for its guests," Dumbledore yelled up the stands. "A Quidditch Match between what Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts faculty members all believe are the best Quidditch players in the school- Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood verses Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Now, if the following students could please come down: from Hogwarts, most of them members of one of the best teams ever assembled at Hogwarts, Roger Davis, Chaser, Harry Potter, Seeker, Katie Bell, Chaser, Miles Bletchley, Keeper, Fred and George Weasley, Beaters, and, from Camp Half Blood, Thalia Grace, who will be playing Chaser," the hunter smirked.

"How?" asked Annabeth.

"Albus had a hunch, knowing James, Katie, and Harry," she shrugged. "Had me try a three on three with some Gryffindor friends of Harry's, against Katie, Harry, and Cho. We kicked their butts."

"You did not!" defended Cho.

"Yes, she did," chuckled Dumbledore. "Now, on the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang team are Victor Krum, Seeker, Heath Fanno, Beater, Van Nindorf, Chaser, Dakota Branscum, Chaser, from Durmstrang, and, from Beauxbatons, Odelia Robel, Chaser, Daphne Laformbosie, Keeper, and Jimmie Robishaw, Beater. We'll give you time to change into your uniforms and converse with teammates over a lunch period that will begin now. Students who will be observing, please return to the Great Hall."

The moment all of the players were on the field, Katie heard Victor ask, "Vat are your strengths?"

She clenched her jaw. They had to win against this big headed idiot.

* * *

"This'll be a close match, folks! To anyone out there doubting Potter's skills-don't. He'll put up a good fight- the only match the Gryffindor team's lost with Potter playing since they discovered him three years ago was to Hufflepuff and Cedric Diggory, when Potter fell off his broomstick due to Dementors. The Weasleys, Potter, and Bell are all from Gryffindor, Davis, Ravenclaw, and Bletchley, Slytherin. Judging by the Slytherin- Gryffindor relationship, they may not be able to make the match work.

"This is Thalia I-don't-know-her-last-name's first Quidditch game, only making it on a hunch on Professor Dumbledore's part because they needed more demigods to play. Krum is the Bulgarian National team's Seeker, so I have no idea how Potter plans to beat him. Now, I'd say something about Fanno, Nindorf, Branscum, Robel, Laformbosie, and Robishaw, but I don't know anything about Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, so…"

"JORDIN!"

"I know, I know, no commentary. And they're off! Thalia has the Quaffle, passes to Bell, who- Dang, Laformbosie blocks, throwing it to Robel…" Lee Jordin may have may have continued, but Harry didn't hear it. He was scanning the skyline for any trace of the snitch. If he could get it before Krum… even then, he knew Bletchley wouldn't be letting in any Quaffles, and Katie, Thalia, and Davis would be doing their best to get them in. "…First goal of the match goes to Hogwarts-Camp Half Blood! Nice one, Thalia!"

An hour later, the score was 20-40, with Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood in the lead. Krum was speeding straight into the sun- he saw it. Harry was about to follow him, but saw the smallest bit of movement out of the corner of his eye, and immediately knew what Victor Krum was trying to do. Wheeling around, he saw the Snitch, which affirmed what he had believed: Krum was trying to trick him into following, to keep him busy until he found the Snitch.

Swooping and speeding behind the flying, golden ball, he reached out, the Snitch barely escaping and plummeting toward the ground. Harry was about to follow, but something rammed into him. At first, he thought it was a Bludgers Fred and George had missed, but then he remembered Krum, and saw the pale green and blood red Durmstrang Quiddich uniform whizzing past.

Gritting his teeth, Harry followed, flying up and nearly knocking Krum off his broom. "How did you stay upright?"

"What?"

"How? That move's knocked better Seekers to the ground."

"Maybe they didn't have as good of a grip as I do," Harry muttered, zooming forward and reaching outward, nearly catching it. He cursed his luck.

Another nosedive move from the Snitch sent Krum and Harry flying straight for the ground. Glancing at Harry, Krum said, "pull up- ve're going to hit the ground."

"You can," and that he did. Harry pulled up barely two seconds later- two feet from the ground. He was now nearly directly above the snitch. Harry knew Krum was only a few feet behind, so he lay down on his stomach, and reached as far as he could- his finger wrapping around the small gilded ball.

* * *

A/N: Longest. Chapter. EVER. Without any A/Ns, it's six and a half microsoft word pages. I'm proud of myself, to say the least. Wasn't The Son Of Neptune great? I got it at 5:30am, and was done by 7:30 that night- and I went to school that day. Before you ask, no, I do not have any social life. And love not having one. Review if you want fast updates!

Thanks to...

Lieutenant Winter

Jessjess98: How so? If I knew, I'd look back and do something about it, but I'm not sure what it is you're confused about.

kgirl: Not necessarily... I have something planned so that they all forget that Harry was entered illegally.

Protego Totalum: I was half hoping it would be her- she, Nico, and Hazel are my favorite characters.

PotterZombie

posiedon'sdaughter

CheyRainAwesomeness

Ansa88

lovetoread1998

Turtle1999

MOONLIGHT-97

SHark9801

LegolisEragon

xCAZx19


	15. The First Task

Thalia POV

Harry was right about the dragons.

"Miss Delacor, if you will," Mr. Crouch held the bag out to Fleur, who drew out a small, wiggling dragon. As she handed the bag to me, she looked at it, puzzled. Gotta love acting. "The Welsh Green. These represent five very real dragons, awaiting inside, with what it believes is its golden egg. You must retrieve it. Without the egg, you will not survive the next task. For Mr. Potter- ooh, the Peruvian Vipertooth." I nearly groaned. According to Annabeth (and Newt Scamander's _Fantastic__Beasts__and__Where__to__Find__Them)_, the Vipertooth is small and fast- and likes to eat humans.

It was a relief for me to know Fleur's fight would be relatively easy, and Harry's would be small, but then I was assigned my dragon. The Hungarian Horntail.

* * *

I sat alone. Stuck last. And not looking forward to my fight with the most famous mythical creature.

"Thalia?" a voice finally called. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sigh, pushing myself up and drawing my wand.

The light was blinding as I walked into the rocky arena. In a pocket of rocks, in the center, a dragon was curled around a small, golden egg- well, small in comparison to the dragon.

I waited for a few seconds, not moving, and willed my bow to appear. It was in my hands in seconds, and nearly everyone gasped. The beast let out a low growl.

Almost immediately, I lined up a shot, straight into its eye, and, knowing I would only have seconds to blind it in the other eye, released. Within five seconds, another was flying for its other eye, and the dragon roared in agony.

I sprinted up, grabbed the egg, and began to make my way across the rocky obstacles. I was half way across when my instincts told me to drop. Moments later, a wall of fire flew above me, singing the ends of my hair. Jumping up, I spun around. The crowd cheered, as I was sure they had the entire time, but this fight was between me and that Hungarian Horntail.

_No __one _messes with the hair. No one- or, should I say, _no __thing_. I pulled my wand from my back pocket and shouted "Stuptify!", aiming straight for its nose, but it just rochoshed back at me. Dodging, I heard someone shouting.

"Isn't it enough that she has the egg?" yelled Annabeth, and all the other campers yelled in agreement.

"The mouth, Thalia! The mouth!" Fleur shouted from somewhere to my right. I had no idea if she was right, but I tried it. And the dragon dropped dead.

* * *

"Iz everything ready for the… call?" Victor muttered, watching as Thalia battled the dragon.

"Yes- for tomorrow."

"Think this would be considered as cheating?"

"Probably to those who don't know the magic of the Hunters."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but I will definitely have the next chapter up next weekend! By the way, WE FOUND FRED! Not really, but there was a guy who looked just like him at a high school football game I went to with my friends! He was with Katie Bell. Yes, we know it wasn't really him, but let us laugh about it. **


	16. Peeves and The Paintball Gun

"Lupa, there are Greeks-"

"I know, young one," the great she-wolf sighed. "I'm working on getting a group of demigods sent to your school as we speak. Tell me, Victor, is Hazel Levesque a decent fighter?"

"Yes, Lupa," the former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort replied. "Very. If you are considering her, send her. You will not be disappointed."

"Lupa, why didn't you tell us of the Greeks?" asked Cedric.

"A vow on the River Styx. How many has Chiron come up with?"

"Without the teachers and students who happen to be demigods? Twelve. But with? Twenty four."

Lupa growled. "I'm not sure we can spare twenty two soldiers."

"And Lupa?" Cedric cringed. "Chiron came with."

* * *

When Luna Lovegood walked into her common room, she could tell they had been discussing her- again. She could feel all eyes staring daggers into her back. But she didn't care. Luna knew they were acting up because they were mad that they were no longer the smartest people in the school. But she was used to the looks of annoyance. Of dislike.

* * *

As soon as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom walked into the Fourth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Seamus Finnegan left, dragging Dean Thomas with him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, looking to Ron, who was still staring after Seamus and Dean.

"Seamus doesn't trust either of you. Something about you both being half god-"

"I can't believe them!" the door nearly flew off its hinges as Katie Bell threw it open. Over the last couple of months of training with the other demigods, Katie had established more muscle. Her short blonde hair had grown out a few inches, which she now pulled back into a short, spiky ponytail. "Why has everything suddenly changed when we find out we're demigods?" she began pacing. "I mean, how're we honestly any different? We've always been, so why treat us like-"

"I take it the girls are pulling a Seamus?" Neville tried to stop her, but she wrenched away, thinking for a moment.

"Yeah. Kicked me out of the dorm."

"What've you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Get Thalia to help grad my stuff. I'll stay in the cabins."

"But then they'll win," Neville pointed out. Sighing, Katie plopped down on the foot of one of the beds, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't see how Luna's done this for three years."

* * *

"Oh sorry!" Megan Jones smirked. "This seat is reserved for _full __mortals_."

Frowning, Susan Bones moved farther down the bench, where no one else was sitting.

"Hey. So, what's up?" five minutes later, Justin joined her, then Hannah.

"Nothing," she sighed, glancing at her watch. "Oh crud. We need to get out of-"

"WHO LIKES PAINT? HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Go get 'em, Peeves !" Nico shouted as Peeves showered the hall in small paint pellets. Susan expanded her shield, and, sheltering herself, Justin and Hannah, ran for the doorway.

"Ugh!" Megan cried. "My hair!"

Cries echoing her own were heard throughout the hall, while the majority of the castle's demigod population, plus Hermione and the Weasleys, stood in the doorway, cracking up. Susan, Justin, and Hannah were soon among them.

"Now Nico," Percy tried to scold, but was about ready to fall over laughing. "What have we told you about teaching poltergeists how shoot paintball guns?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"My father will hear about this!"

"Yeah, because he can do anything to us?" Thalia chortled

"They just like to throw around their weight," Luna solemnly said out of nowhere. Just about everyone was puzzled by this- everyone but Harry, Ron, Katie (Bell), Justin, Hannah, and Susan. "Ignore it, if you can. Remember they can't hurt us without dying."

* * *

**Peeves finally gets into shooting a paintball gun! **

**I need help with a chapter before I can update again- not the next chapter, the one after that. It should be the second task, and I don't want to do the lake becasue of Thalia (seeing how Posiedon won't let children of Zeus into his realm and I HATE it when people have the gods 'give pardons to' certain acts like this), and can't think of anything. I would give you credit if you gave me any ideas! Plus, if you do, I may be able to get another chapter up as early as this weekend!**


	17. The Yule Ball

"Gods, are you almost ready?" I sighed. How was it that I was the first one ready for everything? Scattered around our cabin, the other girls either sat at vanities or on their beds. Whether it be applying makeup, putting on heels, or finishing their hair, none of them seemed to hear me.

It was the night of the Yule Ball.

A night none of us were likely to forget anytime soon.

* * *

"Miss Grace! Miss Delacor!" Minerva waved us over to where she stood with Harry, Victor, Cedric, and their dates stood. "Why, don't you two look beautiful tonight. Fleur, where is your date?"

"Roger's coming," she looked over Minerva's shoulder, and smiled. "Here he is."

"Where is your date, Miss Grace?" Mr. Crouch shoved his way through the crowd.

"Eternal _maiden_, Mr. Crouch," I sighed. "No dating for me."

"Well, find someone!" he snapped.

"Unfortunately, he's right," Minerva swore in Greek. "I forgot about the opening dance."

"What? Dancing?" Harry paled at the same time I said, "Absolutely no way."

"Yes… Nico!" she looked around for a moment, and, spotting my cousin, called him over.

Fleur's face lit up. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"What's up?" Nico walked up.

"Apparently we're dancing together-"

"What! No way!"

"That's what I said!"

"Why can't Percy do it?"

I resisted the urge to do a face palm. "He has a date, Nico!"

"So? Why doesn't he just ditch Annabeth!"

"Ooh! You two are so cute together!" Fleur cried.

"We don't have time for any other alternatives. Come on," Minerva dragged us to the back of the line she had been assembling when Fleur and I came up. Roger and Fleur were directly in front of us. "Like this, Mr. di Angelo," she sighed, linking our arms similarly to how the other champions and their dates held theirs. "Now go!"

About halfway through the torture of that first dance, my senses were telling me to look out. Not that the dancing hadn't been saying the same thing. It had. It just was certified when I heard the clanging of metal on metal just outside the door. The sound was hard to hear over the music, but as Nico and I twirled past, it took only one look from the door to his face to know that he had heard it, too. That I wasn't imagining things.

Wordlessly, I tapped the bracelet Fleur and Silena had tried to convince me to go without. "Nothing is going to happen tonight," they had assured me. It looks like they're wrong.

Beside me, I saw the faint glint of Nico's sword as he transformed it from a ring that, if anyone asked, he would say it was his mother's before she died.

Gasps echoed around the hall, yet I knew the other demigods had our backs. Sure, I heard the whisk of weapons being drawn, but they had never failed me before… unless you count that time… No, you can't, really.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open, and in marched twenty nine teenagers in rows of five across.

All wore armor.

All carried weapons.

And all looked ready for battle.

* * *

"Who the Hades do you think you are?" after a moment of stunned silence, Clarisse spoke up.

"Representatives of the Twelfth Legion. And you?" sneered a girl. She was tan, had piercing eyes, and curled black hair. She wore a purple dress, Thalia noted, and two metal dogs closely followed her.

"Reyna," a boy called her back.

And that's when I almost passed out.

_It __can__'__t __be __him, __Thalia_, I steadied myself. _I __don__'__t __care __how __much __he __looks __like __Jason, __but __it __isn__'__t __him. __It __can__'__t __be__… __can __it?_

"Children of Rome, you are not welcome here," Chiron cantered up to stand beside me. "Does your trainer know of your whereabouts?"

"We train ourselves," snorted a shorter boy who reminded me of Nico. He had jet black hair, just like Nico, but grey eyes. If I had to guess, he was a son of Hades, too.

"Enough!" a voice barked. Around the side of their ranks padded a giant wolf. I raised my bow instinctively.

"Thalia, stand down," Chiron pushed my bow into a position where I would shoot the ground. "Lupa. I see you've broken your vow."

"I would not have if you weren't endangering my pups," she wolf- Lupa- growled, throwing her head. Cedric and Victor moved to stand next to –it, him, her- you get the idea-, weapons drawn.

* * *

Happy Halloween! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm still amazed that I have almost fifty reviews!

DalekDavros: Thanks! I just finished writing the next chapter with your idea.

Turtle1999 (x5)

Anonymous

Jessjess98 (x7)

Lieutenant Winter

kgirl

Protego Totalum (x4)

PotterZombie (x5)

ButterflyFlyToMe

CheyRainAwesomeness (x5)

Posiedon'sdaughter (x4)

xCAZx19

Lovetoread1998

. (x3)

Ansa88 (x3)

KeepMovingForward

Legolis Katniss Eragon


	18. The Second Task

"Where the Hades is Nico?" Thalia asked, rather annoyed. It was roughly half an hour before the second task- flying through the woods, trying to locate 'something taken from us'.

"Albus came out and asked to talk to him last night. Said it was important, couldn't wait until morning," Percy yawned.

Thalia swore in Greek. "But I need him!"

"You're going to have to live without him- we're going to be late as it is," Annabeth tugged on her arm, already towing Fleur along with her as she and Silena put the finishing touches on each other's hair. "I'm sure he just shadow traveled out to get some McDonalds. You know he can only last so long without it- though I wish he wouldn't, its so bad for you-"

* * *

"_Well, a__ll __of __our __champions __are __ready __for __the __second __task, __which __will __start __on __my __whistle. __They __have __precisely __an __hour __to __recover __what __has __been __taken __from __them. __On __the __count __of __three, __then. __One__… __Two__… _Three!" Mr. Bagman, having used a spell to amplify his voice, said, and off the four of them took off. All knew their challenge: to find something important to them. Very important. Fleur had revealed that her sister, Gabrielle, was missing. Seven year old Gabby hadn't been introduced to Camp yet, and had no idea about the world of the gods until Fleur had told her on their way to Hogwarts. As it turns out, Fleur and Gabby were the daughters of their adopted father's brother. When Thalia heard this, she immediately knew. Nico was what was taken from her. Victor, Cedric, Harry, and Thalia shot off on their broomsticks, Fleur following a bit behind. Understandable, of course; the three seekers and chaser knew how to fly, and Fleur hadn't flown since her first year.

Thalia, Harry, and Cedric, who knew the forest much better than the other two, immediately took off in different directions at the first opportunity.

"Gods, where are they?" Thalia hissed roughly halfway through the challenge. She still hadn't found Nico or Gabrielle. If they weren't together, it was agreed that Thalia or Fleur, whoever found someone first, would grab whoever they found first. _I__can__'__t__loose__them.__I__'__ll__never__forgive__myself._

A scream echoed through the Forbidden Forest. A female scream. Fleur.

Someone- or something- was just to my right. "Thalia," the voice of my lady called, and I stopped my broom with a start.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Thalia, you've been a faithful lieutenant for three years now."

"Yes, milady. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Thalia. Not something you can control, anyway. Thalia, you're falling for a boy."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"But because you were such a wonderful lieutenant," she forged on, "I'm going to let him live. Besides, his father would never forgive me if I killed him."

"But-"

"It's better this way," she promised, and, with a flash of light, was gone.

Wiping my eyes, I had no other choice but to forge on with the challenge. "Point me," I muttered, and began flying north.

And the truth came crashing down around her.

She was in love.

Thalia wouldn't let herself be in love. It would pass, she promised herself. It did with some others. But other still…

No. Think about this once Gabby and Nico are safe.

"BALIA!" a muffled voice cried off to her left.

"Nico! Gabrielle!" Thalia flew into a clearing. But there was no Nico. Sure, Gabrielle and the other Champions' prizes, Cho, Hermione, and Ron, were all there, and there was someone else. The boy from the Roman group. The boy who looks like Jason. Dropping the broomstick, she ran over and pulled off Gabrielle's gag and untied her. The young girl promptly threw herself into Thalia's arms, sobbing about something in French.

Over her shoulder, Thalia studied the boy's face. He looked familiar... Just as Thalia had imagined her brother to look if he had lived. He even had the scar…

"Jason?"

He grunted, nodding and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" she pulled off his gag.

"Yeah. Jason Grace."

"You won't remember me," Thalia took a deep, calming breath. "I'm your sister."

"Holy Jupiter! How-"

"I don't know. Mom told me you were dead."

"Dead?" his face screwed up, just as it did when he was confused. "I've been at Camp Jupiter as long as I can remember."

"I think they knew before we did," Thalia said. "They knew we'd figure it out when I found you out here. You're the person taken from me."

"Makes sense," he nodded as she untied him.

"Thalia!" someone called, but it wasn't Gabrielle. Turning, Thalia saw Harry flying into the other side of the clearing. He looked at the three she hadn't ungagged yet. "We can't leave them here."

"You're right," Thalia agreed. "I've got Gabrielle and Jason."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Oh… I can't take four on a broom," Harry bit his lip. "I'll wait for Cedric and Victor to get here."

"Only two will be leaving at a time," a voice growled from deep in the forest, and out emerged a giant spider. Ron's eyes opened wide, and he began whimpering.

"Oh, grow up, Ronald," Thalia snapped. "Okay, listen up buddy. I don't know who you think you are- or, for that matter- but you're not stopping us from doing this."

"I'll wait," Harry said. "Take Gabrielle and Jason- Victor and Cedric are still in this."

"No, she won't. She will only take one of them," the spider insisted.

Jason and Thalia exchanged a glance, and her bow appeared in her hand, quiver swung across her back. Jason flipped a golden coin, transforming into a spear.

"You either let us go," he told the spider, "or I'll throw this without a second thought."

"Here," Thalia handed her bow to Jason. "This'll guarantee our escape."

The spider at bay, Thalia mounted the broom, pulling Gabrielle on and sitting her down directly in front of her. Jason climbed on behind her, keeping an eye on the spider all the while. "I know Cedric and Victor, Harry," he called. "They'll be here soon. Come with us."

"No. I'll leave when they get here," he promised. "I'll see you three later."

"Be careful," Thalia said, and the broom began out of the clearing. The threat of Jason's arrows and Harry's wand kept the spider at bay.

"Fly up," advised Jason. "You'll be able to see where to go."

"No backseat driving," said Thalia. "I'm a Hunter- I always know where I am."

"We're almost there!" Gabrielle grinned ten minutes later.

""Told you so," Thalia smirked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jason grumbled, and the trumpets began to blare. Thalia had been the first back at about forty five minutes. Barely five minutes later, Harry flew into the clearing, Cedric and Victor close behind.

It was over.

* * *

**I need your opinion on something. Should the next chapter be about Jason and Thalia forming a sibling relationship, or jump straight into the third task? I'm leaning towards the third task. Either way, we have at least four chapters until we're done. But I'm planning a sequel. Oh no, if I left you hanging with what I have planned at the end of this fic, you'd hate me. And I'd be pretty ticked at myself, too. So yes, as sequel will come, one I will start to write very soon, but will not be posted for quite a while. Almost all of my fics are wrapping up this month, so I think I'll take a bit of a break in December and start back up in January. **


	19. The Third Task

Thalia was running. Not simply running for the sake of running, but for her life. Somewhere, close by, were Cedric, the Roman demigod who wants her dead, and her nephew, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

She stopped shot. _"__The __cup_," she breathed, then took off.

"Thalia?" Harry appeared through the mist to Thalia's right.

"Harry! Harry, oh my gods!" she hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my gods- Victor almost just killed me. They're out to get us. We need to get to that cup," Thalia began dragging him to the cup.

"Thalia, calm down!" Harry tried to resist, but she was too strong.

"Why does Thalia need to calm down?" another voice called, and Cedric Diggory appeared.

"You," Thalia shoved Harry behind her, pointing at Cedric.

"Listen, Victor and I ran into each other a few minutes ago," he said. "Nearly killed me. I think someone has him under the Imperius Curse. I know for a fact he'd never do that on his own free will."

For a long moment, Thalia studied Cedric. "Fine. I believe you. Now, if you'd excuse us," she steered Harry toward the cup just as the plants behind them began to close in on itself. The three began to sprint to the cup, each shoving the others aside.

"Help!" Harry was tripped by the vines just a few yards later. "Thalia! Cedric!"

The two of them looked back and forth between each other and Harry. Thalia, who was slowly inching her way toward Harry, was afraid that Cedric would bolt for the cup, leaving the two of them in the dust. She knew Harry wouldn't die- Hades, he probably wouldn't even be hurt. But Thalia was beginning to think of Harry Potter as her younger brother. Cedric, on the other hand, was torn between helping his friend or winning. Plus, there was Thalia to take into accord.

Despite their indecision, both simultaneously ran for Harry. After a few minutes' struggle with the giant plant, all three were free and running for the cup.

"Take it," Harry gasped. "You saved me, take it!"

"Do it, Cedric," Thalia agreed. "We owe you."

"How do I owe you anything?" Cedric glanced at closing hedges. "You know what, never mind. Together, then."

"One," Thalia nodded, and the other two joined in on her counting. "Two. Three!"

The familiar feeling of flying with a portkey embraced Cedric. He sensed Thalia and Harry on either side of him, and it suddenly came upon him that this shouldn't be happening. They should have been taken back to the beginning of the maze. Instead, the found themselves in a graveyard, surrounded by tomb stones and browning, dewy grass.

"Where are we?" Thalia groaned, but, looking around, she was suddenly alert. "We shouldn't be here."

"No kidding, Sherlock," Harry nervously said, looking at the cauldron sitting a few yards away. "We need to leave. I've been here in my dreams. Cedric, can you apparate us out?"

"No one will be going anywhere," a raspy voice called out, and a short, cloaked figure came into view from a nearby mausoleum. The wood below the cauldron crackled to life, blazing within seconds.

"Get back to the cup," Harry hissed. But just as the trio began to move, the figure lashed out, obviously with a wand, casting Cedric and Thalia to the ground. Harry flew over to a larger than life statue, whose staff was promptly bent to hold him off the ground.

The figure, keeping its head down, strode over, and threw something inside. It was the size of a sheep, but very pale, and was covered in blood. Thalia could see the fear etched on Harry's features, and immediately tried to stand. If something was bad enough to scare him, they needed to get out of there. She felt Cedric trying- and failing- to get up beside her. They were caught in what seemed to be vines growing out of the ground. Cedric managed to get a knife out and tried to saw at them, but it was no use. The vines may have been green and flexible, but Thalia knew that they were not normal vines. That they were basically steel ropes. But she refused to give up, or to let Cedric. She had a feeling that someone was going to die that night.

"_Bone __of __the __father, __unknowingly __giver, __you __will __renew __your __son!__" _the small figure threw back its hood to reveal a fat, ugly man.

Harry gasped, "Wormtail?"

Ignoring him, Wormtail levitated a small amount of dust from a nearby grave. Next, he drew a thin silver dagger from the inside of his cloak. Wimpering, he managed, _"__Flesh- __of__the __servant- __w-willingly __given-__you __will- __revive- __your __master.__"_

Wormtail reached directly above the pot, then sliced off his own hand with a single powerful strike. Screaming, he clutched his raw wrist to his chest. Thalia couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

And then Wormtail was slouching in front of Harry. Thalia realized what was going to happen before it did, and it was all she could do not to alarm Harry more by crying out. _"__B-blood __of __the __enemy__… __forcibly __taken__… __you __will... __resurrect __your __foe.__" _

Thalia and Cedric could both hear Harry's ragged breathing as Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron and added the glass vial of blood.

All three prayed to any god they knew of that Wormtail had done something wrong. That their worst nightmares would never be realized.

But they were.

The cauldron immediately began to bubble and boil. A near white figure unfolded its limbs and stood. The dark of night gathered to clothe it.

Lord Voldemort was back.

Again.

And was ready for the kill.

Voldemort inspected his new body. Seemingly pleased, he turned to Wormtail.

"My lord..." he muttered, worshiping the ground his master walked on.

"Your arm," he sneered.

Wormtail sighed, but complied. He knew his master meant not to regrow his hand, as he most certainly could, but to call the Death Eaters.

Harry cried out in pain. It was too much, between the cut in his arm and his scar burning and the killer of his parents before him.

"Ah… Harry… Potter," Voldemort said, circling his prey.

Thalia wanted to cry. She had heard so much about this Voldemort guy and how he killed her half brother and his wife, and now he was preparing to kill Harry… and maybe Thalia and Cedric, as well.

"Thank you for my new body."

"You're not welcome," he gasped, and Thalia couldn't help but smile. Harry wouldn't go down without a fight.

"_AVADA __KADABRA!__"_

"HARRY!"

* * *

**Any part that is italicized was Wormtail's incantation from The Goblet of Fire, chapter thirty two. Sorry if I missed any jumbled words. The document uploader here on fanfiction doesn't like words bolded or italicized before uploading.**

**Special treat time! I had to do a lot of work to be able to update on the year anniversary of my being on fanfiction. Plus, it's my birthday! Review and you'll get a virtual version of the cupcakes my classmates were so upset about not getting today (down, classmates. You just got them for Halloween!). **


	20. Chapter 20

The statue's staff finally lifted, and a corpse fell to the ground. It was useless for Thalia to try to hold back a scream. "Ah… Wormtail, you never mentioned any… guests."

"My… my lord…" he was still stammering, cradling the stub he calls an arm.

"Silence," Voldemort sneered. He turned to the circle of black cloaked figures surrounding them, disgusted. "Thirteen years... Not one of you searched for me. Not one. I see, as you appear before me, that your powers are still intact.

"So tell me," he implored, "what happened? Why did none of you try to find me?"

"I-I-I d-d-did!" Wormtail managed to push himself off the ground.

"Yes, in the face of fear… But I suppose you have been useful these past few months… ricrescere."

Wormtail cried out, whether it be in pain or in joy, Thalia couldn't tell. Within moments, the silver droplets materializing from the air formed a metallic, silver hand on Wormtail's wrist.

"Now then," Voldemort turned to Cedric and Thalia. "Up. Both of you. We will duel."

Cedric helped Thalia to her feet. "You okay?" he muttered. She mutely nodded, scooping up both of their wands from where they had fallen when the two were knocked down. "Don't push yourself.

"Avada Kadabra!"

And it hit Thalia that it wouldn't help Harry if she or Cedric were dead. Dragging Cedric behind a tombstone to block the killing curse, she swore. "How are we going to get out of here?"

The curse rammed into the stone, and it buckled, crumbling more than a little bit.

"I have yet to figure that out."

"COME OUT, YOU COWARDS!"

"Thalia! Cedric!" Nico was suddenly huddled behind another tombstone, encased in shadows.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Cedric asked, clearly confused.

"I shadow traveled. Felt Harry's death and figured you two were in some sort of trouble. Not that I'm surprised, Thalia."

"Hey!"

"Oh, what's this? Another spare?" Voldemort's cool voice split through the darkness.

"Come on, you two. If Nico can apparate in, he can probably go out- I probably can, too," Cedric ignored him.

"Harry asked for us to bring his body back," Nico muttered.

"Then we'll have to get it and the cup."

"Thalia, no. It's too much."

Eyes widening, she dragged Cedric behind another tombstone.

"You can't hide forever!" cackled Voldemort. "Now then, come out, children. I want to see the lights leave your eyes!"

"Fine- you have to get him before I get the cup and get us out," Cedric hissed.

"Fine then," Thalia called as she stood, dragging Cedric and Nico up with her. "Accio-"

"AVADA KADABRA!"

The three scattered.

"Accio Harry!"

"Accio cup!" the two cried in unison.

It looked like all four demigods would leave. But Harry's body was farther away than the cup.

Cedric grabbed Thalia's ankle, guaranteeing that, as the cup touched his fingertips, she would go with them. Nico already tightly gripped the back of Cedric's shirt.

The cup got there first.

With a crack, the three scarred teenagers appeared at the entrance of the maze, a crowd already running toward them.

Harry's body was not with them.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Thalia… I wanted them to bring Harry's body back, but then it would prohibit me from doing something with the guilt eating away at Thalia in the sequil. Yes, the next chapter will be the second last chapter. I figure you guys are pretty mad at me right now, but I have my reasons for everything. You may not believe me, but I do know things that you don't in the future of this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

When Cedric, Thalia, and Nico appeared, most everyone shouted their joy. Thalia figured that they must've thought that Nico was Harry. Everyone but the demigods. Looking up at them, Thalia could tell both the Greeks and the Romans were doing their best not to look panicked. The crowd surged forward. Fleur reached Thalia first, and burst into tears as she pulled Thalia off the ground, hugging her tightly.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Il semble mal maintenant, mais il est dans un meillar endroit maintenant," she muttered in French just as the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students figured out what was going on.

Within moments, hundreds of people came even closer, all shoving others aside to get a better view.

Limping along, behind the others, was Alastor Moody. Suddenly, every detail of the fight in the graveyard came back to her. She could see the faces of every one of Voldemort's followers, and was sure that the worst fear of the entire wizarding world was about to be realized.

Gasping, she looked straight up into Albus Dumbledore's dancing blue eyes. "Voldemort's back and Harry's dead." Gently pushing Fleur away, she readjusted her grip on her wand. Swiftly pointing it directly at Mad-Eye's chest, she said, "stuptify."

The Death Eater collapsed in a heap.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer, whether it be the last chapter that I've planned on for weeks or a filler about what they do to Crouch jr. Let me know what you want. Sorry if my French was bad- blame Google translator. **


	22. Chapter 22

"… His name will be remembered in infamy. Harry Potter," Albus Dumbledore ended his spiel. Annabeth put her arm around her sobbing best friend. Thalia had become close to her nephew in the past couple of months. It was not easy for her to watch him die.

"Everything'll be fine, Thalia," Nico, who sat on her other side, muttered to her. "If it's any comfort, he's been sent to Elysium."

Thalia sniffed. "Thanks, Nico. Have you talked to him?"

Nico shook his head as the demigods, Victor and Cedric helping to bridge the gap between the enemies, got up and left the hall. "I'm going to let him come to terms with his death- you, too, actually- before I'm going to talk to him. I've seen him, though. Dad used him as my first judgement."

"Meaning?" Ron Weasly stormed up to the group, Hermione, the Weasleys, and many Gryffindors in tow.

"Do we have to do this now, Ronald?" sighed Luna. "Look, this has been hard on all of us-"

"You lot barely knew him!" Seamus said.

Thalia snorted. "You'd be surprised how close you can get to a person in nine months." 

She stormed away, leaving the seething Hogwarts students behind her.

ThaliaPOV

"Hey," a soft voice called from the doorway. Everyone else, actually having made friends here, were off saying their goodbyes. I was alone, finishing the packing I had refused to do earlier. Turning, I saw Cedric, hair perfectly tossuled, shoulder pressed against the doorframe.

"Hey," I said. "Come on in."

He sat down on the edge of Annabeth's bed. "I told the others that you'd be in, but I figured I should talk to you about it before we leave for Camp Jupiter and New Rome."

"What did you sign me up for?" I looked over, gently tearing the Skillet poster I had put up away from the wall. "Styx," I swore as it tore.

Cedric chuckled. With a flick of his wrist, it was fixed. "And that's why I hope you'll agree."

"You still haven't told me what it is I'm agreeing to."

"Chiron and Lupa have agreed that some of us Romans should go to Camp Half Blood this summer."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. They'd send some Greeks to Camp Jupiter, but… Some of us don't like the Greeks at all. Don't know why, but they do," he shrugged.

"But that isn't all, is it?"

"Victor, Fleur, and I want to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name. You want to go with us, right?" he blurted.

"Yeah. I'm in."

**THE****END**

**Good news: I know where I want to go in the first four chapters of the sequel.**

**Bad news: I don't know if Umbridge would put her foot down and say no to teaching at Hogwarts with some demigods, or go and try to discipline them. What do you think?**

**Bad news squared: This is the end for a while. **

**By this chapter, 53 reviews have been given to me. **

**Watch for the sequel.**

**See you,**

**SailorGirl3**


End file.
